


I'm Busy; You're Bored

by 13_InfinitelyCurious_13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Because assassins, F/M, If you look a little close you'll see it., Okay only slight plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, not a whole lot, not too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_InfinitelyCurious_13/pseuds/13_InfinitelyCurious_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, all Law wanted to do was sit down, relax, and not deal with little children trying to be assholes. After a long day of gaming, you just wanted to continue playing. And, naturally, you didn't really pay attention to your health all day. And just as naturally, you didn't pay as much attention to Law as he'd like.</p><p>Well, let's just say Trafalgar Law was not a man that liked to be ignored... Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Busy; You're Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This revolves around you and the infamous captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law. I've decided to make this in Modern Times AU and all that, so it actually makes sense. Please enjoy~ :3 Might turn this into a two part if I get bored one day, but for now it is only a one-shot... A smutty one shot. (Givemeabreakdude'sHOT.) Also, I regret nothing. The only thing I might regret is if Law's out of character too much. It tried my best. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Slash, block, stab, dead. 

You grinned largely, watching the dead body of one of those bloody Templar's falling to the floor. Get it? Bloody? He just got stabbed? You laughed at your own joke and continued onward, searching the dead remains of the enemy before jumping from the balcony that connected that room to the outside air. 

You had expected, in horror, the fall to kill you because you hadn't particularly been watching where you were going but you were gleeful when you realized Ezio was performing a leap of faith into the closest hay stack. That was when you realized you were unintentionally holding down the button for it.

Either you were getting good at this game or you just had extremely good luck when playing it because you had yet to get damaged by that kind of fall. You somehow always ended up landing in hay stacks. Damn, Penguin was right. This game  _was_ fun.

You watched the character, Ezio, on the screen as he moved in the direction you used the white X-Box controller to guide him toward. "Ezio, my friend, you are a beast." You told the man with a happy sigh, pausing the game for a moment to escape to the kitchen and get a soda.

Today was one of your days off from classes and you were happily caught up in all of your work for them, so you had been spending the entire day playing a video game. Penguin had suggested it, saying it was badass and you would like it.

This game was Assassin's Creed: Revelations. You just started your own game that day and after an hour or two of playing around and trying to learn the infuriating controls and another six or so hours of serious gaming; you could now proudly say you were better than you thought you would be at this point. You loved playing games, but you weren't entirely good at a lot of them.

Pulling a Mr. Pibb out of the fridge and popping the tab, you barely took a sip before making a beeline back to the living room where the precious game was set up. You took another swig of the sugary drink, humming a random tune that flashed into your head on your way.

Soda was a rare thing to appear in your home considering Law always wanted to make sure you were both healthy as can be and soda wasn't particularly healthy, but Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo had come over the day before and left a six pack of Mr. Pibb and two out of a twelve pack of beer in your fridge. You weren't much for alcohol, so you decided to go for the caffeinated beverage. 

You were more on the healthy side as well, but a soda every once and a while was very welcome as long as it wasn't an everyday occurrence in your life.

Falling back on the love seat that you had made your own for the day, fuzzy black and yellow blanket forgotten as it lay still on the couch, you wrapped a hand around the controller once again. You retrieved it earlier when it was actually pretty chilly around the house, but after turning on the heater, it got better.

What originally was a pair of baggy sleep pants, hair up in a messy bun, Law's spotted hat(He only ever wore it around the house or when he went out of the house when he didn't plan on going to work, so when he was at work it was yours), and one of Law's hoodies(The black and yellow one with the weird smile on the front that he used to wear all the time before you claimed it) had changed to that same hoodie, same hat, same hairstyle, and a pair of short shorts you slipped on sometime around noon.

The hoodie was way too big on you and went to maybe an inch above your knees and the sleeves were way too long as well, so you had to roll them up to your elbows. It was too comfortable though, so you kept it on. His hat kept slipping into your eyes, but you kept it on mainly because it was fluffy and soft.

Honestly, you didn't even know what time it was now. You lost track at about two in the afternoon, the last day a jumbled mess of jumping off building and assassination contracts and nothing to do with the main quests at all.

You felt that the day was spent well and you reminded yourself to text or call Penguin later and gush about the game with him. As for right now, you took another gulp of your Mr. Pibb, you were going to play it more. Maybe you'd get to the main storyline? You laughed at the thought, knowing full well you were probably just going to fuck around and waste even more hours of your life on it. And it would be so frigging _worth it._  You needed to get more of the Assassin's Creed games, because this was too awesome.

Immediately getting absorbed back into your game, you didn't even hear the sound of the front door opening and closing or even the sound of footsteps coming toward your destination. Upon entering the house, Trafalgar felt stressed, exhausted, and much too tense for his liking.

All he really wanted to do was relax and lounge around the house for the rest of the evening and not think about the day at work he had just gone through. Don't get him wrong, he loved being a surgeon, but he had to deal with whiny brats all day instead of actually doing any form of surgery because one of the other doctors called in sick.

With an agitated sigh, Law kicked off his shoes at the door and removed his socks. He left them next to his shoes, not feeling the urge to pick them up right then and there. The man also stripped from the rest of his unnecessary clothing until he was only in a pair of black slacks and a button up white shirt. His tie fell from his neck without much more than a tug, the rest of his suit and things leaving a trail from the door to the living room.

It was like shedding a coat or skin like an animal. The suit made him feel stuffy and he more than welcomed the feeling of having the useless garments that made up the dastardly thing off of his person. Law unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, sighing in relief. He was finally home.

"God dammit!" He jumped at the loud screech coming from the living room. "Ezio! I didn't even move the joy stick in that direction!" Your angry voice shouted from the living area and Law began trailing there. Law frowned at the realization that you were playing a video game. He certainly hoped that you had taken a break throughout the day because when he left for work you were playing it. If you didn't, well, a playful smirk formed on his lips, there were  _repercussions_ for your actions.

His mind rushed to much darker thoughts and he walked to the entryway of the living area, leaning against the frame to watch you. The back of the couch was just to the right of him and the wall of the kitchen a foot or two to his left. From his position, he could examine you without you even noticing since you were so focused on the game and were turned away from him.

Law crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised and playful look in his gray eyes. He couldn't see your face, but he pretty much knew what expression was decorating it. Your beautiful eyes were most likely squinted, trying to concentrate. Your addicting mouth was probably in an angry little pout. Eyebrows furrowed and face flush with anger, you probably looked pretty adorable. He's seen the look plenty of times and he always found it cute.

He'd tell you too, but you'd usually blush and try to cover your face when he did. It made the whole thing all the more better because then he had the excuse to tease you more, if he even needed an excuse.

Law noticed his hat on your head and leaned over slightly to get a better view. His eyes brightened slightly when he realized you were wearing his hoodie as well. He absently wondered if you were wearing anything underneath it. His imagination flew straight to the gutter and his breath caught in his throat. He had to hold back the shudder that wanted to be released and he had to force his breathing to even out. His eyes grew slightly cloudy, mouth dry, and his tongue poked out to slide over his lips.

 _For the love of God,_  Law really,  _really_  hoped you weren't. He traveled deeper into the room, keeping his footsteps quiet and light as to not alert you, trailing around the back of the couch like a predator stalking his prey. Now much closer to you, Law caught the sight of your bare legs stretched out to rest on the coffee table. He inwardly groaned. Fuck, you were teasing him. He also noticed the sight of a sliver of black passing the yellow hoodie that was bunched around your thighs. It wasn't that noticeable, but he caught it.

His smirk flickered slightly when he realized you were, in fact, wearing shorts. He got passed it easily, deciding that was a little too hopeful. Of course you were wearing clothes underneath the hoodie. That didn't stop him from cursing the shorts for even existing. How dare they get in the way of his hopes! Now directly behind you, he let his eyes glance at the screen to check and see what got you all irate. He was greeted with the sight of a man in a white outfit getting sliced and falling to the ground.

The surgeon looked away at that, already getting bored with the screen when there was something undeniably better right there, right in his reach. His hands were clean from having to wash them after being around the hospital, but he wanted to make them dirty. "What kind of bull shit is this?!" You shout at the screen, dropping the remote on the couch and tugging the hat over your face to try and calm yourself. Your head fell back against the back of the couch, face now staring up at the ceiling and you would have seen him had the hat not been blocking your eyes. 

Leaning his elbows so one was on either side of your head and face hovering over your own covered features, Law let a small chuckle escape his lips. This was just precious. Your body tensed at the sound of his endless amusement, hand reaching up to push the hat to once again reveal your eyes. There was a nervous glint in them and a squeak left your lips when you realized your boyfriend had caught you stealing his clothes.

Quickly tugging the hat to cover your eyes in a last ditch effort, the thought of "If you can't see them, they can't see you," Spreading through your thoughts. He chuckled again, leaning forward a bit more so his back hunched over and so his lips could press a gentle kiss to your lips. The hunger was evident in the kiss even though it was a simple greeting, like a shark behind aquarium glass. You felt a hot shiver slide down your spine when you noticed it, kissing back in a Spiderman-ish fashion though no one was upside down or hanging from spider web.

Despite the fear that spiked in you, a smile formed on your lips when he pulled away. Law pushed the hat so it was sitting properly on your head, once again showing your eyes. "Didn't hear you come in, love." You hum in greeting and he glanced at the screen, a silent laugh in his eyes. It was funny how a kiss from him made all your previous frustration and annoyance go out the window and, in a way, it was nice. It affected him in the same way because once your lips had met all the stress seemed to dissipate from him and his worries melted away. 

"I could tell." He deadpanned, gray eyes scanning your face and he pressed another kiss to your oh-so-tempting mouth before he stood up straight. He circled around the side of the couch, pulling you up from it with a simple tug of his hand. You gave him a confused look and he simply smiled once again, sliding into where you were previously sitting. Legs spread; he pulled you back down so you could sit in between them and rest your back against his chest.

He was gentle in the motions, not being too rough so to not hurt you. You settled in, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours. It made you feel safe and protected. You grabbed the controller, focusing back on the game.

Almost instinctively, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist and his chin was on your shoulder. You sat there for a good few minutes in a comfortable silence until you broke it. "So, how was work?" You questioned, wanting to know how his day went.

The sigh he heaved at the question made you feel tired and frustrated. It also made you worry for the man. He must have had a rough day. You sighed yourself when you died once again, taking a break to rest an easy hand on one of his own. You tugged it free of your waist, tracing the black ink that stained it forever. You may or may not have a thing for tattoos... Maybe... Yes.

His tension ebbed away at your touch, worries once again pouring out of him. He was glad to finally actually have your attention. Law could be pretty possessive when it came to you and he was the jealous type, though he hid it well. He didn't like it when you played video games but on the other hand he did.

When you played them, your attention was usually focused away from him, but you were having fun. He wanted you to have fun, but he wanted your undivided attention more. He craved it. "I had to deal with children." Was his only answer, his disdain clear for the little things.

"I'm sorry love. At least you're home now, ne?" You apologized, pulling his hand up to press a kiss on each of the tips of his fingers. After that, you dropped his hand and picked up the controller once again. The light kisses sent jolts of sparks up his arm and he felt loved for a moment. That moment was inevitably ruined when you turned back to the game. His anger flared and he wanted to throw the controller across the room. He refrained, jealousy tearing through him quickly and effectively... Yes, he craved your attention. 

"How long have you been playing this?" He questioned voice dull and slightly curious. He'd rather play another sort of game, but despite how amazing this 'game' would be, you would probably get angry with him about making you die and for distracting you. Hm... On second thought, that might actually make it more exciting. His mind was once again filled to the brim with dirty thoughts, overflowing and spilling over until he had a perfectly perverted light in his eyes.

You were dreading that question and you decided to give a shrug. "Only a little bit." You answered, subtly trying to get him off your back. Though not literally. His contact was nice. You wanted him to stay on your back in that aspect. He let one of his eyebrows raise, a hand sliding up your side to rest on your chin and turn your head so he could look you in the eye. The touch sent another warm shudder down your spine.

He gave you a look that pretty much screamed to be specific. "A few hours..." You trailed off, failing to disguise the nervous tone in your voice. You were happy you weren't surrounded by any guards in the game, because if you were, you would be  _pissed._

He sighed softly, narrowing his eyes and your eyes were attached to everything but his own. If you told the truth, he would turn the game off. The game automatically saves, but that still didn't make it fair! You had finally got to the story missions and this was one of the earliest, but you were in the middle of it. It would save after you got done with the mission and turning the game off would result in you having to do the mission over again.

"(Y/N)-ya." Was the only word that left his lips and you suddenly become acutely aware that he wanted you to look him in the eyes and tell the truth. It sounded like a warning. He obviously wanted you to be more specific than that. You pulled your chin from his hand and turned back to the game, being silent and trying to block out the feeling of his eyes burning holes into you. It was quite literally impossible.

The stare from those unnerving grey eyes was more than noticeable and it sent heat through your body. Your breath hitched when you felt his lips on your neck, teeth scraping along. "How long have you been playing  _exactly_?" He hissed in your ear biting the shell.

Really, he was just holding it between his teeth, but he squeezed it slightly when you didn't answer. Damn, he was using his sexiness against you. You gasped, holding back the other sounds that wanted to leave you. His arms tightened around you, keeping you there and trapped against his chest so you couldn't escape. You bit the inside of your cheek, body tensing against his when you felt the distinct wetness of his tongue running over your ear. If he thought your brain would be clear enough to count the hours after  _that_ , he was sorely mistaken.

"U-Um..." You tried, unable to get anything coherent out when you felt his tattooed arm slowly slide to your leg to rest on your upper thigh. His fingers drew slight designs on your skin, doodles getting closer and closer to your inner thigh. You squeezed your eyes shut, face a bright red and legs pressed together to keep him from getting too close to what you knew he was going for. Your brain scrambled for the time but whatever train of thought you had was always interrupted when you felt his teeth once again squeeze your ear.

A smirk was on his lips and he knew full well what he was doing to you. The arm that was still around your waist slid to lift the hoodie another inch or two and he was pleasantly surprised to find you were wearing it as a shirt. Only the tips of his fingers touched skin, those being the only thing that he allowed past the bottom of the hoodie.

You swore in your mind, grasping at straws. He usually got home at about... Er, five! Five in the afternoon... He leaves that house at- A gasp left your lips, Law smugly giving the skin of your ear another lick to soothe it from the bite. He leaves the house at around... Six thirty. So that makes it... You couldn't count in your state; much less form a good sentence to actually tell him how many hours you'd been playing. So, you finally gave up on telling him the hours and went for the much easier option that you hadn't thought of. 

"S-Since you left." You bit back a moan when his stopped teasing your ear and moved to your neck.

A sharp nip at your neck was his reply, hand on your leg stopping its motions and giving your thigh a squeeze. "And have you taken any breaks?" He hummed, sounding as if he was talking about the weather and as if he wasn't currently doing what he was doing to you. His hand at your thigh drew away from there, leaving heat in its wake. It stopped at your hip bone to massage it, wonderfully long fingers digging into the skin.

His breath brushed your already heated neck and you swallowed thickly, having to remind yourself to breath. When you didn't answer for a moment, unable to, he chuckled darkly. "I certainly hope you did often. Otherwise..." He growled lowly, trailing kisses to the back of your neck.

He broke from his treatment of your neck, but not before giving a rough bite and kissing it to make it better. You, like he had before, could already tell what his expression was. The dark circles beneath his eyes only making his gray irises even more intense, his lips pulled into a smirk that just read "danger," and a dark look that promised what was to come in his glaring eyes. "I might have to punish you."

You were starting to think you wouldn't mind that, but you shook the thoughts from your mind and tried to think clearly. "I did take breaks!" You somehow got out without stuttering which was a feat in itself, but it took even more will power not to let your head fall to the side to give him more room when his lips returned to your neck.

Sure, they weren't very long breaks, but they were there. They happened. Taking a moment to pause the game, you placed the controller on the coffee table and took his hands into your own. Somehow with some sort of power, you removed his hands from your skin and stood from the couch.

Now that he wasn't touching you, you took a few deep breaths. Your face was a bright red and he fucking _loved it._  You silently tried your best to ignore the overwhelming urge to tear open his button up shirt and ravage his chest. "Trafalgar Law." You sighed, trying to sound stern, but you were too busy examining the few inches of collar bone and toned chest revealed by the opened buttons to sound like anything other than breathless.

"Could you please stop being a tease?" You added, pouting slightly and remembering to phrase it as a question instead of an order. He really didn't like being ordered around. Well, unless... Your face turned even redder and you had to close your eyes to stop staring at him and stop thinking about what you were currently thinking about.

His own eyes were drinking you in, noticing how his hoodie practically hung off your frame and how your shorts were covered by it when you stood up. He kept his hands in yours, about ready to yank you back toward him and kiss you. You looked just delicious and he really wanted to taste you. He wanted to worship every inch of your naked skin and the look on your face definitely wasn't helping your cause.

Neither was the flush on your cheeks or the way you had to close your eyes to not get distracted or the fact that when you opened them again, there was a wild look that he knew meant you wanted to tear his clothes off or the shuddery breath that left your lips. Law wondered how much he'd have to kiss them to make them bruise.

He flashed an even bigger smirk and brought both of your hands to his mouth. Placing a kiss on both knuckles and on your palms, he kept his gaze on your wild, slightly confused one. "You first." Law answered and your eyes widened, frown once again tugging at your lips.

He wanted to feel your skin against his, watch your back arch when he did something that sent pleasure through you, hear you beg and whimper and all sorts of other sounds, he wanted to hear you scream his name, but most of all, he wanted to examine you in that moment when you reached your peak and gave the most amazing expression and screamed that you loved him for all to hear. Hell, of all those moments, that was his favorite.

Because Law knew all of that was for him, his skin to touch, his sounds to hear, only his name you would screech, and that last moment was his to admire.

Law feigned an innocent look, smirk still giving him away but he tried nonetheless. "And I honestly have no idea what you mean." He lied casually, heated look in his eyes sending shudders of ecstasy through your body. He captured your eyes with his own and you couldn't look away. Not that you'd ever want to. "After all, I'm just worried." He drawled, leaning forward so he was face to stomach with you but far enough away that he could still tilt his head up and meet your gaze.

His hands escaped yours, both going to grab one of your legs and pull it so your foot was on the cushions of the couch as if you were climbing stairs but your knee was bent. You would have lost your balance had he not placed one of his hands on your waist to steady you. Your other leg remained straight and on the floor to hold most of your weight.

Law broke eye contact with you, leaning closer to press a kiss to your knee. One of his hands stayed wrapped around your leg to keep it there and the other was clenching your waist to keep you balanced. He trailed slight kisses over the sensitive skin of your thigh, trailing toward your inner thigh slowly and at his own pace. You gasped quietly, feeling Law tug you closer. You watched his movement with wide eyes, jaw slack and breath erratic.

Your heart was pounding in your chest and your attention was focused on his head, the warmth of his lips moving closer and closer to the bottom of your shorts. You were excited, you admit it. In a matter of seconds, he pushed the cloth of the hoodie and your shorts up, searching for more skin to taste. A moan left your lips, sounding through the air and he smirked against your skin. It was like music to his ears.

He maneuvered your leg over his shoulder, moving you so your other free leg was resting on the cushions of the couch like your other was doing previously. You let Law move you, biting your lip. You felt a deep yearning in the pit of your stomach, a dull ache of need that was beginning to surface and grow more and more with each passing moment.

His lips were unbearably close to your center and you had to tighten your hands around the cloth at your sides to keep them from tangling themselves in his hair and lead him to what you really wanted that mouth to kiss. "L-Law, sto- Mmph!" You tried to tell him but he interrupted you by moving you so you were straddling his hips and swallowing your words in a rough kiss. 

You let your eyes fall closed and tried not to whimper when he bit your lower lip, taking it into his mouth to soothe it with his tongue. One hand rested on your chin, tattooed thumb pushing in between your lips and teeth so he could push his tongue into your mouth. He rolled his hips upward into yours and you finally took notice of the tent in his pants. His tongue flew into your hot cavern when he had enough room, tangling it with yours in a hot dance. His other hand cupped your behind, pushing so you met him in another rough grind. 

Without much thought, you let loose a muffled cry, resolve crumbling more when you felt Law rest his hands on your hips. He didn't hold you there. He knew he had you at his mercy. He knew you didn't want to stop, not really. He could tell just by the way your body reacted to his touch. A brush of his fingers on your skin and you pressed yourself closer, a kiss and you would kiss back eagerly, and a move of his thighs into yours and you'd whine.

Fuck, you really needed to stop it. Law wanted to draw this out but if you didn't stop being the sexiest thing he's ever seen, he was going to end up taking you a lot sooner than he had planned. Your fingers tangled in his raven locks, absently tugging when a hard grind sent a spike of pleasure through you.

Law groaned lowly with each of your yanks, breaking the kiss to trail farther south. He pressed an open mouthed kiss on the underside of your jaw, enjoying the sound that left your panting lips and the especially hard buck of your hips you gave him. He drew his tongue out in a wide lick, eyes wide open to watch the expressions and to watch the sheer delicious way you would part your lips to gasp or moan, almost an invitation. His eyes clouded even more with lust, making a mental note to take advantage of that unintentional invitation later.

"You know..." Law murmured lowly against your skin, still sounding like he was talking about the weather despite the husky tone to his voice. "For some reason, I don't mind you wearing my clothes... Regardless, you would look even lovelier without them."

You shuddered, feeling his hands creep up the hoodie and trail over your skin. A sharp intake of breath told him you liked that. He parted from your neck only to dispose of the black and yellow piece of cloth that hid you from him. He loved you wearing it, but at the moment he hated it because it was in the way. He flung it away, hearing it thump against the wall behind the couch and another thump telling him it fell to the ground. Immediately after that was disposed of, his lips were automatically pressing more kisses to your neck.

"Law," He swore softly at the way his name sounded from you and gave an appreciative roll of his hips, hand reaching up to massage your breast through your bra. "Oh holy shi-" You cut yourself off, biting your lip and trying to hold back a moan. Trying to get back to your thoughts, you took in a shaky breath. "I was trying to play a game." You somehow got out, no real venom in your tone. You were enjoying this after all.

Law gave an airy chuckle, turning you both so you were horizontal on the couch and so he was resting in between your legs. "Oh, (Y/N)-ya, your eyes are red." He frowned, narrowing his eyes when he realized the whites of your eyes had turned a pinkish hue from over exertion. He ignored your previous statement when he realized it and pulled your legs up so that they hooked around his waist.

Without a second thought, he pulled his hat down to cover your eyes and darkness filled your vision though there was some light so you were able to see the inside and the seams of his hat. You jumped, eyes wide and a confused hum leaving you. "Just let me do the work. You rest your eyes." He answered your silent question, meeting your lips in another heated kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth once again without any trouble. 

You relaxed, letting your eyes fall closed and you both fell back into the steady rhythm, rubbing against each other and tasting each other. He dominated the kiss easily, but he let your tongue poke into his own mouth and explore. Since it was a love seat, you both barely fit on the couch but you made it work. He wrapped the other arm around you to arch your back into him, easily using one hand to unclasp your bra.

He learned to do that a while back when he broke his arm and had to convince you he could still do things with or without it. Like now, he used his sexiness to convince you. He threw it in a similar fashion as he did the hoodie, not caring where it landed.

A quiet gasp left your lips at the sudden rush of cool air that assaulted your chest and you shuddered. Although, it might now have been from just the cold. The heat that hung in the air was ever growing and the ache in your loins only intensified when you heard the ruffle of cloth as his shirt hit the floor. Almost immediately after that your hands attacked his freshly revealed skin, kneading into his tattoo covered chest, shoulders, and abs.

You wanted to admire him, wanted to see the way Law shuddered at your touch. He did so just then and you reached to push the hat off of your head. Before your hand was anywhere near there, he grabbed both and pinned your arms above your head. He clicked his tongue slowly as if scolding a child. "I said rest your eyes." He sighed, as if disappointed in you.

You whined, tugging at your arms. "I want to see you." You answered, rolling your hips up to try and push him to let you have what you wanted. He groaned lowly, using one hand to keep you pinned and the other to play with your chest. That was the end of that conversation.

He kept his weight on his knees, somehow keeping from putting it on you even in his position. He trailed kisses down your neck, trying to distract you from the idea. He wasn't letting you have what you wanted. You had been bad and giving you what you wanted wasn't the punishment he had in mind.

Law reluctantly let go of your arms when he was about halfway down your stomach, giving a small murmur of warning to tell you not to remove the cloth covering your eyes. You obeyed, skin burning where he previously touched you. He trailed rough kisses over your skin, biting and nipping red marks as he moved. Soon kissing your hip bones, Law bit down on your right one and your hips shot upward when the pain shot through you.

He didn't bother soothing it and pulled your shorts down slowly, removing himself from in between your legs temporarily to make it easier. Your once again had to remind yourself to breathe when he returned his head in between your legs, resting you thighs on his shoulders.

Almost in a mimicry of what had occurred earlier, he pressed a teasing kiss to the side of your knee and continued inward. Your hands rested on either side of you, clenching at the couch cushions. You both jumped as your favorite song echoed through the room, both of your heads turning to look over at the coffee table. It was more of an instinctual movement for you because for now you weren't really allowed to see, so you really just turned your head in that general direction.

You realized it was your phone after a slow few seconds of your mind breaking out of the cocoon that Law had forced it into. Law ignored it, pressing forward and continuing to draw a line toward your heat with his lips, arms wrapping around your thighs and fingers digging wonderfully into the skin of our hips once again to massage them.

This pulled a lovely "Nng." from you. His breathing quickened at the sound and he found himself rushing more than he would have liked. "Law, my phone!" You squeak, face flushed embarrassed. He glanced up at your covered eyes, eyebrows rising. He placed an open mouthed kiss on your inner thigh, flicking his tongue out of his mouth to see if he could change your thoughts once again. You bit back another moan, head falling back against the cushions of the small couch and fingers clawing at them.

"Oh fuck..." You moaned and he felt accomplished. "Law, my phone." You said again, voice lower and huskier, more breathier than before and it sounded more like a moan than a demand.

Sighing in frustration, he broke the kiss and looked up at you covered eyes once again as if you could stare back. "What about it?" He grunted, knowing full well that you wanted it but he certainly didn't want to deal with a phone call breaking the mood into pieces. His erection was rubbing painfully against the zipper of his pants and he really just hoped that whoever it was would just  _fuck off._ Meanwhile, Law would be doing the same thing, but more along the lines of fucking you.

"Give me it. It might be an emergency." You answered, loud moan leaving your lips as soon as those words left your lips. Law had already pressed a kiss to your soaked underwear, disrupting your thoughts once again. "N-Not that. My phone." You growled out, back arching when you felt his tongue trail a wet stripe over your clothed entrance. He didn't answer for a second and one of his hands left your leg to reach over, scrambling for the phone.

His arms were much longer than yours. You wouldn't be able to reach from where you were whereas he had easily wrapped his hand around the flip phone and put it in your hand. He only let you have it because of the way you said your words. They sent blood right down to his groin.

He pressed another kiss to your underwear, soaking them further as his tongue barraged the area. Your eyes closed tightly, taking in a sharp breath. "Well?" He chuckled, voice low and teasing. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He taunted sadistically, trailing kisses to the top of your underwear to wrap his teeth around the lacy elastic that kept them up and pull them down.

He got them to your knees before he pushed them down with his hands, flinging them carelessly to the side. Once again, his head returned to the area between your legs. The way his breath brushed against your sensitive skin sent another shudder up your spine. "It could be an  _emergency._ " He mocked you, kissing your inner thigh once more but not letting his lips touch your own lower ones.

You held back the urge to call him an asshole, flipping open the phone and hopefully pressing the right button before pushing it to your ear. "H-Hello?" You somehow got out and Law wasted no time in connecting his mouth to your heated and wet nether regions. That _son of a bitch_!

You had to cover your mouth as to not release the cry of pleasure that dared to leave your lips. Law watched your expression with a satisfied glint in his gray eyes, waiting a millisecond before his lips began to move, pressing and parting in just the right way to make your head spin and make you want to cry. He hated being ordered around. This was payback.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Penguin's voice echoed from the other end of the line and honestly, as much as you loved Penguin, you just wanted this phone call to end. The coil in your stomach just kept growing tighter and hotter, threatening to unwind at any moment. "I was just calling to see how the game was." Penguin hummed and you had to struggle to realize what he said and how to answer.

Your body shook, back arched, and you bucked your hips toward the man now teasing your center. Law held them down, letting out a hum to tell you not to do that. You needed to realize he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted to you in the next while and you were going to enjoy every second of it.

You squirmed when you felt Law's tongue dart out to circle around your clit, giving a small bite that only seemed to intensify the pleasure that shot through you. "O-Oh. Yeah, It's uh..." You scrambled for the right word, having to pause to swallow down another cry. "It's great... R-Really... Really fun." You tried to keep your voice level, but it sounded strained and you had to make pauses as to not let out profanities. Law certainly wasn't helping right now.

You pulled the phone away from your ear, covering the mouth piece so Penguin wouldn't hear what was about to leave your lips. "Fuck, Trafalgar." You panted, crying out as his motions only sped up. Your toes curled, a long string of curses and begging for him to give you a _damn_ break erupting from your throat.

He didn't. The sounds only urged him on. "-ou okay?" Penguin questioned once you put the phone back to your ear. You missed the first part, but you understood nonetheless. One hand shot down to tangle in Law's hair, tugging to try and move him away from you at least for a second. But he didn't budge and stayed attached like it was something that tasted delicious. "You sound a little... weird." Penguin added, confusion clouding his voice. He had no idea.

"I'm-ah, fine. Just-!" You were cut off, back arching off the couch and eyes nearly rolling back into your head as his tongue dipped into you and his wonderful fingers began to twirl and pinch at your clit. "Just a little busy." You choke out, unintentionally pushing Law's head closer to yourself. He grinned, finding some sort of pleasure out of watching you struggle. When his fingers and tongue swapped, mouth sucking steadily at your clit and two fingers delving into your warmth, you couldn't take it.

"I've got to go, I'll call you later!" You said in a hurry and hopefully pressed the right button to hang up before he could reply. You dropped your phone off the couch, finally releasing the animalistic noises that had been wanting to be free.

Law once again chuckled at the tormented sounds, relishing in the noises. "You sounded like you were rushing. Poor Penguin." His voice was muffled by you, but his point was made. He didn't like the interruptions. That was for damn sure. He curled his fingers, watching as your jaw fell slack and feeling as your fingernails massaged into his scalp. You saw stars, mind blurred with lust and the pleasure that spread through you like wildfire. Anger added to the heat, annoyance radiating off of you and he found that all the more better.

You were so close to being undone, it was unbelievable. "Oh, fuck you." You growled angrily, desperately trying to buck your hips up into his long, amazing fingers. So close... Your breathing sped up even more, eyes clenching shut. The heat built up more and more, boiling your blood beneath your skin. So  _fucking_ close... Then it was gone. All at once his fingers left you and his mouth was absent. You paused for a second, not quite sure what had just happened. All you really knew was that you had not had your release and you really wanted it.

You felt Law's hips in between yours once again and his breath against your face. "Oh, believe me..." He pressed another rough kiss to your lips. You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding yourself against him. That wasn't even cool! You panted, fingernails dragging down his chest. He groaned at that, leaning down to capture your lips in another breath taking kiss. They come in small flurries, words leaving him in between.

"I fully intend to." Somehow the hat still remained over your eyes and the pleasure that radiated from your core only seemed to grow with the blindness. Your hands desperately searched his skin, finding their way to his belt and undoing it easily. "My, you're in a hurry."

You glared at him, as if it was visible through the hat. "And you're a tease. Any other obvious things you want to point out?" You scoffed and in the same instant those words left your lips, your arms were once again pinned over your head. He chuckled darkly, sound only sending spikes of wanting through your skin. They sent liquid fire through your veins. He felt the same kind of want, blood pooling in his lower half. He loved what he could do to you and equally loved the way you made him feel. It was addicting to the point that he thought that you were his guilty drug.

"Be a good girl." His words sent chills though you, goosebumps rising at the tone. His words sounded like a silent promise, telling you he fully intended on giving you what he wanted. But, knowing Law, he would make you work for it. The shuffle of cloth as it fell to the ground and the adjustment of his weight off of your person sent a wave of relief through you. At least he was in less of a teasing mood than usual.

You were automatically pinned back down once his pants were removed, arms above your head and his thighs pressed in between yours once more. That was when you realized he was still wearing his boxers. The thought of them made you frown. Scratch the whole thing about him being less playful. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted them off?" Law feigned innocence once more, pressing his clothed erection against you and watching you squirm. "What do you want?"

The answer to that question was beyond obvious when you pressed your hips against him, desperately wanting the barrier to disappear. You knew what he wanted you to say. It was just too embarrassing to say. Even the thought of it sent blood to your cheeks.

You mumbled your words and he paused, shuffling above you. "What was that? You want me to get off?" He questioned, making a fake move to get off but he was stopped when your legs once again wrapped tightly around his waist. He was not about to leave. He had pulled those words from no where. That wasn't what you said.

Law worded his question correctly. What you wanted could be a variety of things and didn't have to correspond right then and there, but you knew that was what he meant. This feeling, this burning, searing urge was not a need. You could live without sexual pleasures.

No, it was a want. A terrible, primal, excruciatingly loving want. No, you didn't need his touches to live. But you certainly wanted them. You wanted his kisses, his hugs, the cuddling, and even the play fighting you two often did. (The more heart warming things were things that sometimes took convincing.)

You wanted his hips rocking into yours, pressing and sliding and pushing both of you to your climaxes. You wanted feel the way his body would tense up and shudder when he released, to hear your name on his lips. But what you wanted right then and there was slightly different. What you wanted in that moment was very simple and could be put into a few words. "Fuck me." Was all you uttered and Law bucked harshly against you at your words, forcing a moan from your lips.

Whether or not you said those words, his own lust would have taken over eventually. But, you didn't want it eventually. You had the selfish and impatient way of wanting it  _now._ Eventually was way to long of a wait. You couldn't stand it.

He kissed your collar bone, nipping at the skin before he trailed lower and wrapped his lips around one of your precious buds. His free hand massaged the other, tweaking and rolling your nipple between his fingers. You threw your head back against the cushions, choking on air, it seemed. His hunger was more than evident and it mingled well with your own, filling the air with a clash of sexual tension that could've been cut with a knife. Preferably his knife. 

He pulled back from your chest after a moment of this, moving back up to hover over you. "Was that an order?" He questioned, words bone chilling monotone. You shivered, shaking your head desperately. You wanted some kind of relief. Your body felt so hot and this was just maddening.

An almost pathetic whimper left your mouth, desperately pressing and grinding and humping his own in hopes that he would get the hint and  _remove the fucking boxers_ before you were forced to take drastic measures. Law held back his own sounds of pleasure, about ready to come right when he heard a whimper so needy, so wanton, and so  _tempting_ escape you.

"No, no!" You shot out quickly, panting softly and leaning up to bury your face in his neck. You knew his soft spot's location like you knew that his eyes were gray or that he hated bread. With a rough bite on that particular spot, his whole body seemed to tense and his hand tightened around your wrists. Such a delicious sound fell from him.

"Please." You gasped out, pride thrown out the window. You couldn't take it much longer. "Please _fuck me._ " You whined in his ear, breaths coming out in ragged pants. Right in his God damn ear. He suddenly wished that there was no such thing as underwear or that he had already taken them off.

You had already been pushed close to the edge and Law was about as hard as a rock, so you moved against each other desperately. Pleasured groans and moans left your shivering bodies. The friction felt amazing, but you wanted him inside you more than you wanted him rocking against you. "And who might you be addressing?" He growled, trying to push his luck as far as it could go. If you were willing to say something obscene, maybe he could take it a step further.

He was already pushing his boxers down, but he was taking too long. Even when he was about to break, he found time to tease you. 

Your face burned brighter, fingers immediately beginning to search his chest when his hands were removed. You massaged against his muscles, feeling them twitch under your touch. He was serious? You were half tempted to say Casper the fucking ghost, but you knew that would ruin it. You knew what he wanted you to call him and debated giving in. He was taking forever as he positioned himself.

He rubbed himself against you shivering at the sounds your perfect lips were giving him. "I asked you a question." He was holding himself back, waiting for you to open that spectacularly sexy mouth and tell him what he wanted to hear.

You tried pushing upward, wanting him to enter you soon but he kept your hips pinned. He wasn't going to make you say it, was he? He wouldn't dare! But from the way he was tense, breathing labored, you could tell he wasn't going to do anything until you did... Even if he was painfully hard.

You gave up, fingers lacing in his hair and legs hooking around his waist once again. "Please fuck me..." You trailed off, pausing to take a deep shaky breath and swallow your embarrassment. "Master." You finished and Law shuddered at your words, meeting your lips in a passionate kiss that connected hard and your teeth clacked together. It made your head spin.

Law disconnected his lips from your bruised ones. "Louder." He murmured huskily in your ear, only granting you the tip... Law was a domineering bastard. For some strange reason he had a fetish to you calling him your master. In reality, the only thing he was master of was his own sexy ass... Wait, no you were. No matter how much he disagreed, that ass was yours. You whimpered again, trying to break his hold on your hips. He was not playing fair.

"Master!" You gasped out, louder than before and even more desperate. He let our a feral sound before he sank himself into you, lips slamming into your own with a loud 'clack' of your teeth hitting together. You kissed back hungrily, a high pitched sound disappearing into his throat as it left you. Once the need to breathe was more than evident, he pulled away only to bury his face in your neck. He took a deep breath, pausing to let you adjust.

You sat tensed, the stretch an unpleasant feeling. He couldn't take it. You were so hot, so unbearably tight, and you felt so _good_. He held back the urge to pound himself into you until you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month. Trafalgar Law was a selfish, egotistical, and apathetic man, but he wasn't going to hurt you. He started slow, pulling back about halfway before he rolled his hips back into yours once again. 

Pleasure spiked through you, tearing into you like fire through dry grass. Your voices resonated together, his in a deep groan and your own in a high moan. "You can move more-Ah!- I -nng- I think I've adjusted." You get our through the moans, legs tightening around him to try and push him deeper. 

Law nodded and did the same motion as before, but thrusted his hips with more force behind them. You gasped loudly, feeling his fingers dig into your thighs as he pulled them farther apart. He kept up this rhythm, speeding up and trying to push himself as deep into you as possible. Your moans and gasps only seemed to invigorate him and he would thrust into you harder. 

Your fingers drew their way down his back, not deep enough to draw blood, but he definitely had red trails on his back. Growling lowly, Law pulled your hips off of the couch for a better angle and fucked himself into you full force. The vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin only thrilled you. You tried desperately to buck up and meet his thrusts, but they were much too slow and sloppy to even come close to matching his speed. You wanted him harder, faster... Oh God, you wanted him  _deeper._

"Say my name." He ordered through his clenched teeth, groans and immeasurable sounds of white hot pleasure mingling and mixing with your own. You couldn't register what he said, back arched and hips shaking as they were suspended in the air. All you really knew was that his member was buried within you and you just wanted _more._  A rough bite to your neck brought you to attention and out of the pleasure induced haze you were in.

"Loud. I want you to  _scream_." He continued on, eyes blurred over and his thrusts became more aimed, searching for that spot in you that would send your head spinning. "Fuck... Over and over." He cursed, panting breaths succeeding in making you feel even more on fire than you already were. He pressed a rough kiss to the underside of your jaw, pleasure filled eyes half lidded in a drunken display of ecstasy. 

The moment he brushed against something deep in you, pure, unadulterated pleasure rushed through you. It felt like tidal wave, crashing into you full force. " _Law! -Ooh~!- Right there!_ " You cried out, eyes nearly rolling back into your head. It was like scratching an itch you just couldn't quite get. Law felt like that was an order, but he honestly didn't care. He almost came right there, listening to the way you said his name, a curse and a prayer on your lips. He longed for that tone, to hear you use it. 

An animalistic feeling balled into him, a supreme amount of satisfaction rushing through him. "Again." He ordered, forcing himself to gain control once again. Law wanted to pound you into oblivion, push you to release over and over and over until you were both too tired to move. But, for now, he aimed his thrusts so they just barely brushed that spot, teasing you with a taste of rapture, but not letting you experience it completely. 

You whimpered lowly, feeling the intense feelings of pleasure rushing over you. The ball in your nether regions was coiled so tightly, it would burst any second. You just needed a little more. A few rough thrusts and you would be abruptly shoved into a high you so desperately wanted. "Trafalgar! Law please!" You begged, trying both of his names. You screamed, back arching against him.

Law groaned loudly, yanking one of your legs over his shoulder. You didn't know exactly what happened next, mind blurred with greedy pleasure as he humped you like a rabbit, digging into that spot each time. You vaguely recall screaming his name, telling him " _harder, faster, deeper._ " And for once, he obliged, sending white spots and stars across your vision with each mind boggling thrust. 

Within seconds, you were screaming as loud as you could, jumbled mess of what he assumed to be his name tumbling from your lips. You released, body tensing and heat tightening deliciously around him in a dizzying vice grip. You welcomed the feeling, crying out as it spread through you like wild fire. You shook from the intensity, choked whimpers and moans erupting from you. 

He helped you ride out your orgasm, biting his lip to try and hold in his own. He found himself thrusting into you as hard as he could, lost in the waves of need, lust, and love that filled him. 

His resolve to hold out crumbled and he found himself shoving himself as deep into you as he could, burying his member into you until it couldn't go any farther. His orgasm hit him like a hurricane, ripping through him and spreading through his nerves until every inch of him was alive, bright, and sunk in a sea of pleasure. He groaned out your name, both of you lying in a heap on the couch as he emptied himself.

You both panted for breath, floating down from your high. You pushed the hat off of your head, letting the bright light invade your eyes. You looked down at him, lips quirking up into a lazy smile at the satisfied and, dare I say it, happy look in his half lidded eyes. "I love you." You hummed, meeting his smug look with a content one. He pulled himself from the last thing that connected you, leaning down to give you a sloppy but somehow dazzling kiss.

When he pulled away, he was still between your legs. "I love you too." Was his reply, the apathetic tone still clear in his voice, but there was a barely noticeable hint of love. And, well, that was all you needed to know. He loved you, wanted you. And you loved and wanted him for as long as you could have him. 

After a few minutes of sitting their in a blissful silence, you began to feel something poke and prod at your inner thigh. You tensed, face flush from embarrassment. "Already?" You questioned, pout clear on your face. He had the libido of a bunny. Hell... 

His response was a heated kiss and you responded before effectively shoving him off the couch. His body landed in a heap on the floor, a loud thump signalling he made contact. He shot up in a sitting position at that, giving you a menacing there that was clearly meant to be threatening. You just laughed and shot up from the couch, trying your best to avoid his arms. "I'm getting in the shower, you jackass!" You shouted at him, feeling the sweat clinging to your skin becoming grimy and nasty.

Naturally, with a smug glint in his eye and a smirk that screamed "sex," Trafalgar Law took that as an invitation. 

And... Well... You kind of forgot about the video game still on in the living room.

 

~*^_ EXTENDED ENDING _^*~

"I've got to go, I'll call you later!" You said in a hurry and hopefully pressed the right button to hang up before he could reply. You dropped your phone off the couch, finally releasing the animalistic noises that had been wanting to be free.

Penguin's covered eyes furrowed in confusion at your abrupt goodbye, phone still to his ear in confusion. He pulled it away and looked to see that the call was still going on. Did you forget to hang up? He pressed it back to his ear, opening his mouth to speak in case you were still on. "(Y/N)? You forgot to ha-" He stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropping and eyes almost bulging out of his head.

The strangest sounds filtered through the phone, filling his ears. He immediately knew what had you so occupied and he really,  _really_ wanted to clean his brain from the mental image that appeared in his brain.

With a moment of shock that washed over him and the second to realize what was happening, Penguin had just the right amount of time to hear Law's voice on the other end before he promptly hung up and threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall before falling to the ground, probably having a few cracks in it.

He shuddered, disgust rushing through him and filling his every pore. Penguin was a lady's man, but hell, he didn't want to listen to the declared "captain" of their group and you doing the dirty. The mental image once again rushed his brain, plaguing him for probably forever. He shuddered, feeling the urge to puke. He shot up and ran out of his apartment, passing Bepo and Shachi. Them being curious, they followed him.

Later, when you called him, Penguin didn't answer. He was too busy trying to fry his brain by drinking with Bepo and Shachi. The two didn't question it, for they knew from the look in his eyes the horror that he had heard. Both of them had accidentally witnessed what Penguin did on separate occasions. (You and Law had a pretty "active" sex life... If you want an understatement.)

So, with sympathy, pity, and understanding, they all got drunk off their asses in an attempt to destroy the memory. Because damn, that was just disturbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a cute picture of an anime guy messing with his girlfriend while she was playing video games. Thought this would be awesome and adorable. :D It kind of just evolved into smut... Eh, I don't think you mind. XD  
> (In case your wondering what the only time Law likes to be ordered around is, I will leave you to imagine it. You can probably guess what I was thinking about.)


End file.
